


All Things Aside

by Lilas12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas12/pseuds/Lilas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la chute de Sherlock du haut du toit de l'hôpital, la thérapeute de John lui demande d'écrire de fausses lettres à son ami décédé afin de gérer son deuil. Seulement, il va en révéler bien plus qu'il ne l'escomptait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Aside

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Things Aside](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48851) by sparklylulz. 



> Traductrice: Lilas12
> 
> Bêta: Cherry Hitomie
> 
> Auteur originale : sparklyluz
> 
> Paring : John/Sherlock
> 
> Disclaimer: Malheureusement, rien de m'appartient, tout revient à la BBC, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages pour le plaisir de l'écriture. De plus, l'histoire originale appartient à sparklyluz.
> 
> Spoiler: Les deux premières saisons.
> 
> Note : Cette fiction est une traduction, en espérant que vous aimez cette histoire. Bonne lecture.

**All Things Aside**

 

_« La pluie n'a de cesse de chuter en cette période de l'année,_

_Et nous nous y précipitons à chaque occasion._

_Je parle à haute voix comme si tu étais toujours là_

_Et tu me manques »_

_**13 Décembre 2011** _

_Sherlock,_

_Je me sens déjà totalement stupide alors que je n'ai même pas encore écrit une phrase entière, parce que correspondre avec un homme mort me semble tout aussi inutile que de parler avec un crâne. Mais au moins, le crâne est incapable de me fixer avec la même intensité que cette feuille blanche qui glisse sous mes doigts. Mon thérapeute dit que mon blog ne sera qu'aucune utilité cette fois-ci, donc au lieu de cela, elle veut que je t'écrive des lettres et que je les envois quelque part... Ainsi, elle espère que je pourrais avancer en avouant toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais pu te dire._

_Totalement stupide, je sais, mais c'est mieux que rien, parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste à présent : rien. J'ai parlé à Mycroft des lettres aujourd'hui et on a décidé que je les lui enverrai à l'une de ses nombreuses résidences, où elles ne pourront pas être découvertes ni lues par accident. Je commence donc, je suppose, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pendant combien de temps je suis supposé t'écrire, ni si j'aurais vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter._

_Mycroft a finalement terminé de mettre tes affaires en ordre, il a réglé toutes tes dettes, parce que même s'il était ton pire ennemi, il tenait sincèrement à toi, plus qu'au gouvernement et à toute autre chose. J'ai tenté de le persuader d'emporter ton violon mais il m'a simplement répondu que ça me serait plus utile ici et comme toujours, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a voulu insinuer par là._

_Il s'avère que tu m'as légué tout le contenu de ton compte bancaire et toutes tes possessions. Pourquoi Sherlock ? Pourquoi tout abandonner à quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais que depuis deux ans ? Tu devais pourtant savoir qu'aucun montant, aussi exorbitant soit-il, ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Je préférerais encore être un membre de ton réseau de sans abris si cela signifiait que tu sois toujours là, me regardant écrire avec cet air exaspéré qui n'appartient qu'à toi._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, étant donné que c'est ma première lettre, je suppose qu'elle devrait avoir une signification particulière. Cela fait un mois depuis cette journée et je ne peux toujours pas dormir. Tu me manques trop._

_- **John Watson**_

* * *

_**25 Décembre 2011** _

_Sherlock,_

_Toute la journée, je n'ai fais que penser à toi, encore plus que d'habitude. Harry est venue me voir un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, essayant de me convaincre d'acheter un sapin, mais je ne peux pas. Même si tu détestais Noël, et toutes les fêtes en général, tes affaires sont éparpillées autour de moi et parfois, cela m'empêche de respirer._

_Je t'avais acheté un cadeau, il me semble que c'était il y a une éternité, un nouveau journal pour tes expériences. Mon Dieu, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elles me manqueraient à ce point. Il est en cuir noir avec ton nom imprimé sur la couverture parce que tu dois être l'homme le plus difficile à satisfaire du monde. Je t'ai aussi acheté une écharpe violette parce que la tienne est devenue importable et aussi car cette couleur te fait paraître moins pâle._

_Parfois, je me dirige vers la porte de ta chambre, pensant qu'il me suffirait juste de la franchir, mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simple n'est-ce pas ? Je peux presque t'entendre me dire : « C'est une simple porte John, je ne vois pas en quoi elle serait différente de toutes les autres portes que tu as ouverte. » Seulement voilà Sherlock, c'est différent, parce que c'est la tienne._

_Mycroft a appelé pour me souhaiter un joyeux Noël et tout ce que j'avais envie de lui dire c'était que tout était trop frais, trop dur pour que quoique ce soit me paraisse un temps soit peu joyeux._

_Malgré tout, Joyeux Noël Sherlock, où que tu sois._

**- _John Watson_**

* * *

_**12 Février 2012** _

_Sherlock,_

_Cela fait quelques temps que je ne t'ai pas écrit, pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'avais rien à raconter. J'ai commencé un nouveau travail à l'hôpital, espérant que cela m'aiderait à tourner la page. Disons juste que tu aurais raison de me traiter d'idiot parce que cela n'a fait que rendre les choses plus dures encore. Je devrais me sentir mieux à présent n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois, je suis celui qui ne sait pas gérer ses émotions – cela te ferait sûrement rire si tu étais là pour me voir._

_C'est bientôt le jour de la St Valentin et j'ai prévu de sortir avec une infirmière du service d'oncologie pour boire un verre. Cela peut paraître inutile, je suppose, mais mon thérapeute tient vraiment à ce que j'aille de l'avant. Je me souviens l'an dernier, nous enquêtions sur un double meurtre le jour de la St Valentin et je t'avais rarement vu d'humeur aussi festive. Parfois, j'aurais souhaité te dire ces choses quand tu étais encore en vie, mais cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance à présent n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'ai vu Lestrade aujourd'hui, il était avec sa femme, ils vont avoir un bébé cet automne. Il m'a demandé comment j'allais et je lui ai répondu que tout allait bien. Mais c'est faux et je ne sais pas comment réagir face à toutes ces questions. Si tu avais été là, tu aurais exactement su quoi répondre. Bien sûr, ta réponse aurait été ponctuée par des termes scientifiques et tu te serais probablement montré grossier, mais au moins tu aurais été honnête._

_Je ne sais plus être honnête à présent, Sherlock._

_**-John Watson** _

* * *

_**15 Avril 2012** _

_Sherlock,_

_T'écrire ne devrait pas être à la fois si facile et si impossible. J'ai l'impression que tu es juste parti sur une autre enquête et que tu peux revenir à tout moment. Je me souviens des premiers jours après l'incident, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'attendre que tu passes la porte, grognant à propos d'Anderson ou encore Lestrade, répétant à quel point ils pouvaient être stupide._

_Je t'écris le plus souvent de nuit, lorsque je ne peux pas dormir parce que tout ce que je peux entendre sont des explosions et tout ce que je peux voir c'est toi, basculant dans le vide, Moriarty à tes pieds. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait été présent m'a été rapporté, car je n'étais pas là lors de votre altercation. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là ? J'aurais pu te sauver, même si cela avait imposé qu'il s'en serait sortis, mais au moins je sais que j'aurais pu te sauver..._

_Tu n'aurais pas pu arrêter de le poursuivre malgré tout. Il était ton alter ego dans tous les domaines. Et tu savais que c'était ma vie ou la sienne. Pour quelqu'un qui revendique être un sociopathe, tu es plutôt protecteur envers le simple et ennuyeux ex docteur qui partage un appartement avec toi. Mais ce n'était que moi, bon Dieu Sherlock, ma disparition n'aurait jamais pu être aussi horrible pour toi que de te perdre l'est pour moi._

_Je crois que jamais ne me sentirais mieux._

_**-John Watson** _

* * *

_**26 Mai 2012** _

_Sherlock,_

_J'ai actuellement vidé plus de la moitié de notre réserve_ _à alcool. J'ai entendu quelqu'un jouer ce morceau que tu interprétais_   _sans arrêt alors que je rentrais à la maison après le travail et cela à rouvert les vannes. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser, ce sont tes stupides doigts, si longs, et ce satané violon qui m'a tant de fois réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Cela m'a brisé le cœur. Et c'est ce que tu faisais le mieux n'est-ce pas ? Me briser le cœur._

_Il a fallu que tu montes sur ce toit sans moi, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ? Parce que tu es Sherlock Holmes et que tu es invincible. Il a fallu que tu me laisses ton désordre, tes affaires et tous ces regrets. Mais en réalité tu m'as abandonné et il n'y a plus rien, absolument rien. Je suppose que ça représente ce que j'étais pour le Grand Sherlock Holmes. Tu préfères me lancer ton argent à la figure plutôt que de me laisser t'aider._

_Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Tu aurais du savoir au moment même où j'ai tué ce chauffeur de taxi, un jour à peine après notre première rencontre, tu aurais du savoir que jamais je ne t'aurais laissé te détruire et pourtant qu'as-tu fais ? As-tu au moins pensé à ce que je pourrais ressentir ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi l'aurais-tu fais ? Je suis juste John, terne, prévisible, ennuyeux. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été assez intéressant pour toi._

_Et bien tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre Sherlock Holmes, pour m'avoir fait penser que t'aimer était une bonne chose. Je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait, mais je me déteste encore plus parce que j'ai toujours su que tu n'aurais jamais pu partager mes sentiments, peu importe le nombre d'années que j'aurais pu rester à tes côtés._

_Je n'ai plus à m'en inquiéter à présent, parce que tu es mort depuis trop longtemps pour que cela ait une quelconque importance._

_**-John Watson** _

* * *

_**1er Juin 2012** _

_Sherlock,_

_Ma dernière lettre n'était, je peux bien l'admettre, pas vraiment des plus brillantes, mais je l'ai posté alors que j'étais encore imprégné par les brumes de l'alcool, donc il est inutile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis désolé – mon Dieu, qu'est ce que je dis ? Je demande à un homme mort de me pardonner pour l'amour de Dieu. Mais la vérité est, Sherlock, que je suis encore plus en colère que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

_Je suis hors de moi, plus que la fois où tu as fait exploser le micro-onde et que tu as mis le feu à la cuisine. Je suis encore plus énervé que lorsque tu as pris mon pull préféré pour un outil lors d'une de tes expériences et que tu l'as irrémédiablement abîmé. Je suis tellement en colère que je ne sais pas comment le gérer, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas juste envers toi ou moi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

_J'ai eu au moins cinq rendez-vous galants depuis le mois de Février et ils étaient plus insignifiants les uns que les autres. Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis supposé aller mieux, pas empirer. Mais rien n'est normal lorsqu'il s'agit de toi._

_Te perdre m'a appris des choses sur moi-même, mais cela m'a surtout fait comprendre que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu étais celui qui illuminait tout Sherlock, et à présent, tout s'évapore, se rouille. Plus rien ne sera pareil sans toi._

_**-John Watson** _

* * *

_**22 Juin 2012** _

_Sherlock,_

_J'ai trouvé une langue dans un des tiroirs alors que je faisais un nettoyage de printemps de la cuisine aujourd'hui. Je suppose que l'on peut plutôt appeler cela un nettoyage d'été aux vues de la date, mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour le ménage de toute manière. J'avais déjà commencé à t'écrire un texto sarcastique à ce propos, quand j'ai réalisé depuis combien de mois tu es parti. Cela m'a cloué sur place de réaliser que le temps continue d'avancer, alors que pour moi tout s'est arrêté. Mais le monde tourne, alternant embardées et accalmies et cela me fait suffoquer._

_Mme Hudson a tenté de me persuader de chercher un nouveau colocataire, mais je ne peux pas. Pour être honnête, j'ai assez d'argent à présent pour m'acheter une maison, grâce à toi. Mais je ne partirais pas. A propos, pourquoi cherchais-tu un colocataire lors de notre rencontre ? Je veux dire, tu possédais assez pour payer le loyer à toi tout seul. Et puis, tu disais toi-même que tu étais un sociopathe. Je pense à présent que tu savais que tu n'en étais pas un. Je pense que tu voulais te sentir proche de quelqu'un, parce que tu étais humain et qu'être seul n'est agréable pour personne. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis de tout cela ?_

_Je déteste le fait que je te comprends mieux dans la mort que lorsque tu étais en vie. Ce n'est pas juste envers moi. Je continue de faire ce même cauchemar. Je revis la scène de la piscine, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et tout y est différent. Tout ce que je peux voir est le visage de Moriarty alors que tu t'apprêtes à tirer sur la bombe. Mais cette fois, son téléphone ne sonne pas et je ne peux pas t'atteindre assez vite pour plonger dans la piscine comme je prévoyais de le faire. Et tu exploses devant mes yeux. Et comme à présent, je n'ai pas le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit. Bon Dieu, tu avais tellement raison. Je suis le pire des idiots._

_**-John Watson** _

* * *

**2 Septembre 2012**

_Sherlock,_

_Les feuilles changent de couleur une fois encore et un halo rouge semble tout recouvrir cette année. Je suis certain que si tu étais là, tu pourrais m'expliquer les raisons de ce phénomène, parlant du sol, de fertilisation, de photosynthèse ou de je ne sais quoi encore. Et comme toujours, j'aurais écouté._

_Il pleut plus que d'habitude, ce qui te donne une idée du temps qu'il fait lorsque comme toi, on connaît Londres en automne. J'ai l'impression de me noyer à chaque fois que je mets un pied dehors. C'est déprimant et cela ne rend mon quotidien que plus misérable._

_Mycroft est passé ce matin pour voir comment j'allais. Il a pris du poids et quand je lui ais posé des questions à propos de son régime, il a esquissé un sourire étrange avant de me dire que je te ressemblais plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Je pense que tu lui manques sincèrement, car il regarde souvent en direction de ta chambre et j'ai l'impression qu'il se souvient de l'époque où vous étiez enfants._

_Je me rends soudain compte que je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions sur ton enfance. Je ne suis pas certain que tu m'aurais répondu de toute manière, tu devenais toujours bizarre lorsque je faisais allusion à ce genre de choses. Je ne pense pas t'avoir raconté mon histoire non plus. Peut-être qu'un jour je te l'écrirais, mais là je dois me rendre à l'hôpital._

_Le travail n'est rien sans toi, tout comme le reste de ma vie._

_**-John Watson** _

* * *

**30 Octobre 2012**

_Sherlock,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre de l'hôpital ! J'admets que mon récit sera sûrement hâtif et totalement déstructuré mais pour de bonnes raisons. Je ne suis pas de service, au cas où tu te le demanderais (je n'arrive pas à croire que j'agis toujours comme si une personne allait réellement lire ces lettres), quoi qu'il arrive, je suis actuellement dans l'aile sud de St Bart. Je suppose que tu as déjà deviné que cette partie de l'hôpital est réservée à la maternité. Lestrade vient juste d'avoir son premier enfant, un petit garçon !_

_Il est beau, presque trop pour une si petite chose. Deux kilos trente, en parfaite santé. Il a des cheveux bruns et bouclés et de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu intense. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là pour le voir. Même ton cœur de pierre en fondrait._

_La raison pour laquelle je t'écris est pour t'annoncer qu'il a été baptisé Brylon Sherlock Lestrade. Je ne sais pas si tu es fier ou si au contraire tu te retournes dans ta tombe – certainement un mélange des deux. Lestrade t'a toujours bien aimé. Je suis sûr que tu le savais, mais en temps qu'allergique aux émotions tu as sûrement profondément refoulé cette information._

_Je suppose que cela à quelque chose de réconfortant qu'il y ait un autre Sherlock dans ce monde et qui sait, peut-être qu'il deviendra Détective Consultant lorsqu'il sera grand. Londres manque singulièrement de ce genre d'experts en ce moment. C'est un beau bébé, mais personne ne pourra jamais être aussi beau que toi à mes yeux._

_**-John** _

* * *

**12 Novembre 2012**

_Sherlock,_

_Cela fait tout juste un an. Une année entière._

_Je ne pense pas que je serais un jour capable de supporter cette journée en étant totalement conscient. Les somnifères sont le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour échapper à ces 24 interminables heures et pour une fois, je suis heureux de prendre la fuite. Tu serais déçu, mais on a tous nos moments de faiblesse._

_Repose en paix._

_**-John** _

* * *

**3 Janvier 2013**

_Sherlock,_

_J'aurais du t'embrasser la nuit du Nouvel An, lorsqu'on était chez Lestrade, en compagnie du reste de Scotland Yard. Tu étais un petit peu saoul alors que je ne tenais presque plus debout, mais je me souviens de ton expression lorsque je t'ai rejoint sur le balcon. Si triste._

_Tu m'as avoué que tu considérais les vacances comme stupides parce que seuls de parfaits idiots pouvaient croire qu'une simple aiguille atteignant le sommet d'une horloge pouvait soudainement changer les pires choses de notre vie grâce à de simples résolutions qu'on ne tenait jamais. Je pense que tu avais probablement raison, mais ma promesse pour cette nouvelle année est de tenter de t'écrire moins souvent. Peut-être que cela pourra m'aider. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être plus douloureux que l'état dans lequel je suis à présent._

_Malgré tout, tes lèvres ont toujours été si belles à mes yeux, pleines et roses, généralement à cause du froid. Cette nuit là, tu te tenais droit, me dominant de ta taille et je n'ai jamais autant regretté quelque chose de ma vie. J'aurais du poser ma bouche sur la tienne. Mais comment aurais-je pu alors imaginer que tu me quitterais à tout jamais ?_

_J'aurais du t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu oublies toute forme de logique. J'aurais du t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu répondes à mon baiser._

_Tu étais la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai connu et j'étais assez stupide pour croire que cela durerait toujours._

**- _John_**

* * *

**4 Mai 2013**

_Sherlock,_

_« May the fourth be with you.* »_ _  
_

_**(* traduction littérale : "Que la Force soit avec toi")** _

_Tu ne comprendras jamais le jeu de mot, je suppose, parce que je doute que tu ais vu un seul des Star Wars. C'est dommage, tu les aurais certainement aimé, malgré les vieux effets spéciaux. Je pense que tu aurais apprécié leur créativité, bien plus que celle des James Bond. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que je te revois en train de regarder ces films avec moi sur le canapé._

_Tu te contentais de rester assis et de lancer une réplique moqueuse à chaque fois que Bond embrassait une de ces filles et tu poussais de véritables cris indignés lorsqu'il sortait l'un de ces gadgets ridicules. Ton flagrant manque de connaissances en culture pop était l'une des choses que j'aimais le plus en toi, parce que tu semblais si parfait, qu'il était bon de savoir qu'il y avait des choses que tu ignorais. Surtout en ce qui concernait le gouvernement, bien que je sois certain que cela venait sans doute d'une dispute immature avec Mycroft._

_Le fils de Lestrade parle, enfin, il babille. Je suis passé le voir il y a quelques jours. Il te ressemble de moins en moins en grandissant, mais il a gardé les mêmes boucles en désordre. Pendant un moment, mon cœur a raté un battement, mais il a ensuite commencer à baver sur mon pull et ça nous a tous fait éclater de rire._

_C'est étrange de rire sans toi, bien que je suppose que cela soit considéré comme un progrès. Peut-être que ma résolution du Nouvel Année commence à faire ses preuves. J'aurais simplement voulu que tu n'aies pas à mourir pour enfin me forcer à avancer._

_**-John** _

* * *

**25 Août 2013**

_Sherlock,_

_Je suis allé dans ta chambre pour la première fois depuis l'incident. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y avoir mis les pieds plus de quelques secondes avant aujourd'hui pour être honnête. J'ai toujours supposé que ce serait dangereux pour ma santé de m'y rendre, ce qui s'est révélé assez proche de la vérité._

_Je veux dire, franchement, Sherlock ? Tu te devais vraiment de garder des anguilles dans des jarres et des pieds humains noyés dans une drôle de substance dont je ne veux absolument pas connaître la provenance ? Tes livres sont éparpillés dans toute la pièce, sur le sol, débordant de ta bibliothèque, sur tes vêtements qui traînent partout. J'ai trouvé quelques uns de tes vieux pulls, ceux que tu ne portais jamais. Mais ils sentent toujours ton odeur._

_Il est possible que j'en ai emporté un avec moi la nuit dernière. Pour raison sentimentale je te l'accorde, mais je ne vais pas en être honteux. Jamais je n'aurais honte de quoi que ce soit ayant un quelconque lien avec toi._

_**-Ton John** _

* * *

**12 Novembre 2013**

_Sherlock,_

_Je t'aime._

_**\- Ton John** _

* * *

**17 Janvier 2014**

_Sherlock,_

_Je ne veux pas que tu penses que parce que je ne t'écris plus aussi souvent, cela signifie que tu me manques de moins en moins. Tu me manques tous les matins lorsque je me lève et chaque soir avant de m'endormir. J'ai rangé certaines de tes affaires et les ai emportées dans le grenier. Cela fait deux ans que j'essaie de tourner la page, donc j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de ranger un peu l'appartement, rendre les choses plus faciles pour l'avenir._

_Harry est venue me voir aujourd'hui. Mon père est mort avant hier. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui, mais je suppose que tu as déjà tout déduit de lui à partir de la montre qu'il m'a donné. Cependant, je pense qu'il est temps que je te dise tout, vu que de toute manière, tu ne liras jamais ces lettres._

_Je suis né dans une famille plutôt stable, mon père étant un ancien militaire qui, devine quoi, était docteur et ma mère était plutôt timide. Harry est née quelques années plus tard et durant la plus grande partie de mon enfance, les choses étaient on ne peut plus normales. J'étais heureux. Ma famille n'était pas pauvre et Harry et moi avons toujours été gâtés pour Noël et lors de nos anniversaires. Mais lorsque j'eus 12 ans, ma mère a été tué à coup de couteau lors d'un vol qui a mal tourné._

_Mon père ne s'en ait jamais remis et il a commencé à boire, plus qu'il n'aurait du, et Harry et moi avons été témoins de sa déchéance malgré notre jeune âge. Ça n'arrivait pas tout le temps, c'était parfois imprévisible, mais un jour, il a commencé à me frapper et ensuite il n'a plus cessé. Il me battait pour des choses futiles comme lorsque j'oubliais de faire la vaisselle, que je rentrais après le couvre feu... mais je ne me suis jamais plaint. La douleur ne me faisait pas peur. Mais un jour, je l'ai surpris en train de frapper Harry et j'ai su que cela ne pouvait plus durer._

_Je n'avais que dix-sept ans, mais j'ai demandé à me faire émanciper et Harry et moi avons été envoyés dans une école. On a vécu grâce à mes petits boulots pendant un moment et puis Harry a rencontré Clara et elle a fini par passer le plus clair de son temps chez elle. Ce n'est qu'après que je sois parti pour l'Afghanistan que Harry a commencé à boire, parce que malgré tout ce que nous avions vécu, elle me voyait me transformer en notre père : un médecin militaire, et elle n'a pas compris que je voulais accomplir ces choses pour me prouver quelque chose à moi-même._

_Pendant mon absence, Harry a quitté Clara et elle a repris contact avec Papa lorsqu'elle a appris que ses reins étaient en train de lâcher. Cela ne m'étonne pas étant donné qu'il buvait comme un trou. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle a fini par lui pardonner là où je ne pourrais jamais. Elle m'a appelé lorsqu'il est mort et je m'attendais à être triste, mais je suis surtout soulagé._

_Je ne sais rien à propos de ta famille et je suppose que tu dirais que mon histoire est bourrée de clichés, mais cela ne la rend pas moins dramatique. Donc oui, je passe ma vie à sauver les gens et à résoudre des enquêtes parce que ma mère a été assassinée. Mais très vite, c'est aussi devenu un moyen de me rapprocher de toi. J'aurais du prendre le temps de te poser plus de question lorsque j'en avais encore l'occasion._

_Je vais aller à son enterrement dans quelques heures et je donnerais tout pour que tu sois là, avec ton détachement habituel, mais aussi pour sentir ta main chaude serrer la mienne. Je me demande si un jour tu cesseras de me manquer aussi affreusement._

_**\- Ton John** _

* * *

**1er Avril 2014**

_Sherlock,_

_Je me demande toujours ce qui arrive à ces lettres une fois envoyées. Est-ce que Mycroft les lit ? Probablement... si c'est le cas, allez vous faire voir Mycroft ! Je ne sais même pas dans quel pays elles sont envoyées. Ton frère aime les secrets n'est-ce pas ? Très ironique quand on sait qu'il ne respecte aucunement ceux des autres._

_Je me suis rendue sur ta tombe aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Je me suis simplement assis et j'ai lu. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un passe temps très sain, mais j'ai toujours été un peu cinglé de toute manière. L'atmosphère était silencieuse et paisible et surtout, il n'y avait pas ce satané crâne qui me regarde sans arrêt avec dédain à chaque fois que je suis à l'appartement._

_Anderson a finalement mis Sally en cloque, tu parles d'un ragot... et tout ce à quoi je pense, ce sont les remarques sarcastiques que tu leur aurais lancé si tu l'avais su_.  _Je doute que cet enfant là portera ton nom, bien que je sois certain que tu te retournerais dans ta tombe si jamais Anderson osait appeler son fils Sherlock. Sans oublier le fait que l'enfer devrait tout d'abord geler avant que l'univers laisse une telle ignominie se produire._

_J'ai arrêté de voir mon thérapeute, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue d'écrire à un homme mort, mais tu es tout ce que j'ai connu Sherlock et je ne sais pas comment t'abandonner._

_**\- Ton John** _

* * *

**30 Juin 2014**

_Sherlock,_

_Je ne peux plus continuer à t'écrire. J'ai fermé le blog aujourd'hui et j'ai emporté le dernier de tes cartons au stockage. Il est temps que je tourne définitivement la page et cette correspondance à sens unique ne m'aide pas. Je dois mettre un terme à tout cela, car je refuse de continuer à gâcher ma vie plus longtemps._

_Tu as irrévocablement été le meilleur ami que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir et tu as également été l'unique homme dont je suis véritablement tombé amoureux. Je doute que je cesse de t'aimer un jour mais j'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant._

_Je t'aime et tu n'as de cesse de me manquer. Je suis désolé pour toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas dites. Merci pour avoir offert un but à ma vie. Merci de m'avoir aidé à percevoir toutes les couleurs que renferme ce monde qui, avant toi, n'était d'un patchwork de gris._

_**\- Pour toujours, ton John.** _

* * *

**13**   **Décembre 2014**

John Watson était assis au 221B Baker Street, tentant de s'intéresser à une émission de télévision totalement futile, ses yeux parcourant la pièce jusqu'à se poser sur le crâne qui trônait sur le rebord de la cheminée. Il faisait plutôt humide dans l'appartement, le temps ayant été particulièrement terrible au cœur de cet interminable hiver. John redoutait les semaines à venir. Il avait enfilé ses deux pulls les plus épais et s'était résolu à faire réparer la chaudière la prochaine fois qu'il sortirait.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de manière brutale et ses vieux réflexes de soldats s'éveillèrent. Sautant en bas du canapé, John porta une main à sa ceinture où se trouvait habituellement son arme. Une haute silhouette émergea de l'ombre pour entrer dans le salon, découvrant des boucles échevelées et un visage plus pâle que jamais. Sherlock Holmes semblait fatigué et plutôt chamboulé, mais en dehors de cela, il allait bien.

« Sherlock, putain de... » Commença John, mais Sherlock s'approcha de lui, ses yeux bleus brillants avec tant d'intensité que cela lui coupa le souffle.

« Tu as cessé d'écrire » Répondit-il simplement, fixant John, qui était persuadé qu'il était en train d'avoir une hallucination, ou une crise cardiaque, il ne savait pas encore.

« Comment... Comment as-tu... Je...  _Quoi ?_ » S'exclama-t-il, ayant enfin assimilé ce que Sherlock venait de déclarer. Il avait cessé d'écrire. Soudain, l'univers tout entier sembla basculer et John dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas perdre pied.

« Après la mort de Moriarty, je devais partir. Rien au monde n'aurait pu les empêcher de te tuer, John, je pense que tu l'as compris à présent. Et je... je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se produire. » Dit doucement Sherlock, sa voix profonde pleine d'une émotion qui le submergeait. « J'ai débusqué et détruit jusqu'au dernier membre de la vaste organisation de Moriarty. »

John avait l'impression que son cerveau venait d'exploser, le plongeant dans la folie la plus totale. Sherlock avait disparu pendant trois ans et juste au moment où il arrivait enfin à se remettre de sa mort, ce dernier réapparaissait soudainement, lui annonçant qu'il était vivant depuis le début.

John se demanda brièvement à quoi pourrait ressembler une vie saine et normale.

« Tu as dis que j'avais cessé d'écrire. Comment as-tu su pour les lettres ? » Demanda finalement John lorsqu'il eut recouvré la faculté de prononcer une phrase cohérente.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire.

« Mycroft. Il me les a fait parvenir, où que je sois. Il pensait que cela pourrait m'aider. »

Les mains du détective ne perdirent plus une seconde avant de venir courir le long du visage troublé de John.

« Donc ça veut dire que tu... tu sais tout. » Bafouilla John, dévisageant Sherlock à la recherche de la moindre trace d'une émotion qui trahirait sa réaction.

Sherlock se contenta de lui sourire avec douceur. « Je sais tout ».

Sans attendre, le détective se pencha sur le docteur et captura ses lèvres, une sensation que John ne pensait jamais connaître. C'était à la fois doux et chaud, et un tout petit peu maladroit, mais plus que tout, cette échange était un baume, gommant toutes les larmes, toutes les douleurs pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux, et ce baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, John réalisa que de brûlantes larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Gêné, il les effaça rapidement avant que Sherlock ne saisisse sa main.

« Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir abandonné. Je sais que je t'ai laissé, transformant ton quotidien en enfer, mais je devais te protéger. » Il fit glisser un doigt le long de la joue de John. « Après tout, que serais-je sans mon bloggeur ? »

Un petit bruit étouffé s'enfuit des lèvres de John, un mélange de rire et de sanglot.

« Je t'aime ».

Il avait enfin prononcé ces mots qui avait menacé de lui échapper depuis que Sherlock était réapparut dans leur appartement.

« Tout comme je t'aime », répondit Sherlock avec assurance, attirant John entre ses bras. Il jeta un œil par-dessus la tête du médecin pour fixer un coin de la pièce. « Merci pour avoir gardé mon violon. Il m'a manqué.» Ajouta-t-il doucement, son nez toujours niché entre les mèches de John.

« Maintenant, quand est-ce que je pourrais voir le fameux Brylon ? S'il a hérité de mon prénom, je devrais définitivement le rencontrer. » S'enquit Sherlock après quelques instants de silence.

John se contenta de rire contre la poitrine de l'autre homme. « Je pense que Lestrade va avoir une crise cardiaque en te voyant. Il va sûrement regretter d'avoir donné ton nom à son enfant. »

Et leur joute verbale habituelle repris, sauf que John ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant des jours, même lorsque Lestrade tomba dans les pommes à la vue de Sherlock, même quand Brylon vomit sur son tee-shirt préféré. La vie redevint ce qu'elle n'aurait en aucun cas du cesser d'être : jamais silencieuse et constamment imprévisible, exactement comme le Docteur John Watson et Sherlock Holmes l'aimaient.

**FIN**

 


End file.
